


hunter x vampire

by telefrosted (toyhouses)



Series: hunter x vamp au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/telefrosted
Summary: hunter!jongin x vamp!minseoka drabble that i wanted to write into a longer fic.WARNING: lapslock





	hunter x vampire

the kiss is slow and sensual and jongin can see the small pink tongue flickering in and out of the human's mouth.  the pale skin of the vampire contrasts with that of the human's.  it's not that the human himself isn't pale, but the vampire's paleness is otherworldly.

jongin pulls out his taser gun and stomps toward them, ignoring the jelly like sensation he gets in his knees at the way the vampire's eyelashes flutter.

"stop in the name of the law!" jongin demands, flashing his lapel badge.

the human ricochets off the vampire, hands up by his head.   but the vampire flees with that otherworldly quickness that vampires tend to have.  and maybe jongin imagines it, but he could have sworn that the vampire had let out a little sigh before running down the alleyway.

 

the vampire's fast, but jongin's fast too.  he's trained long and hard for this - hunting vampires.  and although the term 'hunter' is a bit different from the times when the title was originally made, it still involves catching bloodsuckers.  

when jongin corners the vampire, he looks tired.  his eyes are rimmed red and the corners of his mouth slope downwards.  the moon is quite bright this night and jongin wonders if this is another case of a vampire turned too young.  because the vampire in front of jongin right now, can't be older than a high school student.

"are you going to arrest me?" the vampire asks, rubbing his eyes.  "i haven't had anything to eat, so i can't run anymore."

"ahem" jongin clears his throat.  "you mean, you can't run anymore because i caught you."

the vampire shrugs.  "whatever floats your boat."

it's jongin's first night out as a hunter and he's going through the list of protocols in his head.  with jongin being a newbie, the title of 'hunter' is little more than being a meter maid for vampires who're acting out of line.  regulating blood consumption and illegal activities isn't in his job description yet as a rookie.

this vampire though, with his pale pale skin and light gray eyes, looks like he's telling the truth.  jongin takes out his ticket book.

"ahem, i'm giving you a ticket for solicitation."

"what?!  but i told you!  i haven't had anything to eat!"

"doesn't matter" jongin says firmly, trying not to look at the cute way the vampire pouts.  "soliciting a human for blood outside of the proper process is illegal and subject to fines."

the shorter vampire scoffs.

"name" jongin demands.

"kim minseok" comes the pouty voice and jongin has to supress a smile of amusement.

"age."

"one hundred thirty."

"age of metamorphosis" jongin clarifies.

" i was turned at twenty seven."

jongin raises his brow at that.  he was sure the vampire looked no more than seventeen or so.  the movement doesn't go unnoticed.

"what" the vampire named minseok deadpans.  "are you implying something about my height?!"

"no no... ahem."

the vampire is standing askew, glaring at him with kitty eyes.

"aren't you going to ask me what happened?" kim minseok the vampire asks.  "are you going to fine me without even knowing what really happened?  isn't it the hunter's job to get both sides of the story?"

"alright" jongin sighs.  "what happened?"

kim minseok points a small white finger at jongin and jongin can't help but notice his sleeve is a little too long, so that it drifts past his tiny wrist.

"i know _you_ won't believe me, but the human came onto _me_.  not the other way around.  the human was _drunk_ as you would have noticed if you had managed to even look at where we were and _assess_ the situation instead of just screaming at me and chasing after me without warning."

it was true that jongin had started the chase without so much of a prelude.  but jongin had seen the flash of sharp teeth and the glint of vampire eyes.

"are you telling me a _human_ was able to overpower you?" jongin asks, feeling just a tad guilty.  "and who was the one that ran first?"

"like i said" minseok tells him, staring at his fingernails now and feigning disinterest.  "i haven't eaten anything all day."

 

jongin clears his throat again.  the vampire's ashy gray hair flops in the wind, making jongin briefly wonder if it feels as fluffy as it looks.

"just so you know" the vampire continues, stepping toward jongin.  "we were in front of a club.  a mixed club.  you know, where people dance?  not that you look like you'd know."

jongin blushes at the snub.  but now that the vampire is closer, jongin can smell the faint scent of baby powder and sweet milk; jongin had heard that vampires smelled tempting to their human victims and it's all jongin can do not to lean in a bit more.  kim minseok peers at jongin's notepad.  his eyes widen at the fine's amount.  and suddenly, the vampire is all smiles and half-moon eyes.

"hey, officer" all at once, the vampire's voice is like syrup.  "can't you just let me off with a warning this time?  this isn't a cut and dried offense, right?  the so called human victim isn't even aroung to press charges."

kim minseok's eyes are wide and glistening, looking up at jongin like the cat in the cartoons.  "please officer?"

a deliciate little hand touches jongin's, gripped around his pen.  

 

jongin gulps.

 

"m...maybe th..this time... i'll just... ahem.  let you off with a warning" jongin mumbles, scribbling at his ticket book.

the grin that creeps across the vampire's face is as mesmerizing as the vampire's eyes.  jongin stops to watch as the vampire named kim minseok smiles and ever so slightly bites his lower lip.

"you know officer... i wouldn't mind you chasing after me.  as long as it's in a different context... if you know what i mean."

the vampire winks and it looks like slow motion in jongin's vision.  jongin's lips part but no words come out.  the tiny fingers steal the pen from jongin's hand.  and before jongin knows it, the vampire has written down some digits on the note pad.

"that's me" kim minseok purrs before turning on his heels.  "call me~"

and jongin watches, jaw dropped, as the vampire walks away into the night.


End file.
